


What Are You Afraid Of?

by Vannita22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Falling In Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannita22/pseuds/Vannita22
Summary: Got inspired by the 2x18 sneak peek.





	What Are You Afraid Of?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, here's another one shot. Had this in my head ever since I watched the sneak peek. Which I watched more than ten times because it was so beautiful. Anyways hope you enjoy and I haven't forgotten about my other fanfic, undercover love. I will update soon.

    Magnus stays silent staring at Alec. No one has ever asked him this before. Everyone thinks just because he is a warlock, he's not afraid of anything. They only think about the demon side of him, thinking that he's is unable to have human emotions. No one cared enough to ask Magnus about his feelings. But here he is, laying down next to this amazing, beautiful guy who cares so much for him and in that moment he knew exactly what scares him.

    "You," Magnus whispers.

    Alec faces Magnus again. "Me?" Alec asks, confused.

    Magnus nods slowly. "Well, my feelings for you," Magnus explains, caressing Alec's cheek.

    Alec leans towards his touch and asks, "Why?"

    "I can feel my walls going down when I'm with you. One of the main things are my eyes, which you saw last night. That was a big deal for me. My feelings for you are getting stronger everyday and that scares me," Magnus pauses and turns around to face the ceiling. "Because it means that you can hurt me and I've been hurt before, Alexander. I believe if it's you, I don't think I'll be able to handle it. If anything, it will destroy me. You will destroy me," Magnus continues.

    "Magnus..." Alec turns Magnus' face towards him slowly. "I can't promise you that I won't hurt you, unintentionally at least. I might say something stupid or do something stupid. But Magnus, you mean so much to me. I get it. To be honest, I'm scared too. I never felt this way for anyone before. But what I do know is that I want to make you happy because you are a wonderful man and you deserve it."

    "That's the thing Alexander. No one cared for me as much as you care for me. It's new for me. It's so real."  
  
    Alec pulls Magnus closer to him and says, "It's because you and me are real Magnus. What we feel for each other is real and I'm never letting you go. Without you, it will destroy me too. I've never been this happy. You make me so happy Magnus."

    "You make me happy too," Magnus replies.

    Alec lets out a breath of relief, "Good. Means I'm doing my job right."

    Magnus lets out a small giggle. Alec stares at Magnus with a goofy smile on his face, and a soft look in his eyes, loving the way Magnus laughs.

    "Can I see them again?" Alec asks.

    Magnus knowing exactly what he is asking for, lets down his glamour, showing Alec his cat eyes.

    "Beautiful," Alec whispers while caressing Magnus' cheek. Magnus leans in to kiss Alec and Alec happily accepts the kiss and kisses him back. Alec leans back, breaking the kiss and says, "I'm a lucky man."

    Alec snuggles against Magnus and Magnus reaches out to interlace their hands.

    "No, I'm the lucky one," Magnus says giving Alec a kiss on the forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
